Gone Missing
by gsrshipper9
Summary: After Gil and Sara's son is taken, Gil and Sara are at a loss. but when they get him back, it is not how Gil expected to do it. will they survive? GSR!


Gone Missing

A/N: Ok, I hope you like it. I am going on vacation and needed to post _something_ before I left. Ok, hope you like it and my other stories will be updated when I get back!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

It was early in their shift and Gil was at work all night and has yet to go home since last shift, Sara is still off of work so she can take care of Andy. Sara was at the grocery store when she got a call from the nanny. "Hello…what… I can't hear you…wait what…I'm coming over." Sara didn't know what was wrong but could tell that something was by the tone of her voice. She got her jacket and started out of the store in a fast pace.

Gil was walking by the receptionist's desk when he heard her speak to someone on the phone. "What's your address?" He heard her repeat the address out loud and Gil stopped in his track, dropping his files to the ground. That was his address. Grissom didn't care to pick up the files and he ran through the police station straight to his car. Nick was behind him and he picked up the files on the ground and called after him.

He parked his car on the curb and started running towards the house. He noticed all the cop cars in font and this scared him even more. Grissom ran into his house flashing his badge at all the passing cops so he could get through without talking to anyone. Sara was being questioned inside and the nanny was being questioned outside. The police man was done talking to Sara so she was left alone on their living room couch. Grissom rushed over to her and he was frozen with fear when he saw Sara.

He sat down next to her and she didn't look at him. "Sara, what happened? Are you ok?"

She nodded and looked up at him. He noticed that she was crying and had been for some time now. "Someone took Andy." Gil took her into his arms and rocked her gently. They didn't speak. They sat there and Gil barely noticed Catherine walking over to them.

"Hey." She spoke very softly. "How are you two doing?" They didn't answer. "Well we got your case and I promise that we will find Andy. I promise." Gil saw everyone else walk into their house. "Gil, Sara, do you want to tell me what happened?" Sara was still crying into Gil's chest and didn't move; Gil was looking at the top of Sara's head and was trying not to cry. Still looking at Sara's head Gil spoke.

"I don't know what happened and I don't think that Sara wants to talk right now." He spoke in a neutral tone. Catherine could tell he was trying to be strong for Sara. Gil took a deep breath and looked at Catherine. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He looked back at Sara, who hadn't moved since Gil took her into his arms. "Cath…" He couldn't finish his sentence.

"Gil, you don't have to talk right now. Do you need somewhere to stay, because you know I will always take you in?"

"No. It's not that I don't want to stay with you it's just I know if I'm with you I will not stop pestering you for answers." Gil sighed. "Do you mind leaving us alone? I don't really feel like talking."

"Sure." She walked away and started to talk to everyone else about the sensitivity of the case.

Gil laid his head down on Sara. Sara lifted her head and Gil's head bolted up to see if she was going to talk. She didn't talk, only stared into his eyes. He caressed her cheek with his hand. Gil couldn't hold back anymore, he sighed as a single tear feel down his face. Sara lifted her hand up and wiped it away. A police officer walked over to them and sat down facing them. "Sir, are you the father?" He nodded at the man's question. "Well we need to ask you a few questions."

"I don't know anything. I went to work yesterday and have been there since. I got here ten minutes ago. That's all I know."

"Sir, please come with me." Gil looked at Sara. "Sir?"

"I am not leaving her alone."

"Sir, you must come with me or I will have to charge you with…"

He was cut off. "I got this." Brass took the seat that the officer had been sitting in. "Gil, you know that you have to be questioned. The sooner you come with me the sooner you can be back with Sara. Ok?" He nodded. "We'll be right back Sara." They walked outside and away from all the noise. "Gil, are you ok."

"Do I look ok?! My kid was just kidnapped and he is out there right now and I can't do anything about it!" He walked over to the wall and punched it.

"Gil…"

"I'm sorry. I'm just so frustrated, I feel so helpless." Gil sat down on the ground and buried his face in his hands. "What do I do, Jim?" He started to cry a little. Brass sat down with him and they started talking. When they were done Gil got up and walked back to Sara. He sat back down on the couch and she was staring at him when she noticed he was crying. She rarely ever saw him cry. The only other time she remembered him crying was when she sprained his hand when she was in labor, but that was physical pain and this was a different hurt. "Sara, I hope you know that I love you with all my heart."

"Of course I do honey, and I love you too." She yawned.

"Are you tired Sara?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Come on, we should go get a hotel room so you can get some sleep." Gil stood up and then helped Sara up. They walked over to Brass. "Brass, Sara is really tired and we would really like to go get our hotel room. I suppose you need to have a cop follow us."

"Ya." He called an officer over and they were able to go. They got into Gil's car and were off to the Rampart. They got out of their car and walked to the front desk. They got the room key and the officer made sure that they got to the room safe.

Gil took Sara to the bed and tucked her in. "Aren't you coming to bed?"

"No. I'm not tired."

"Gil, you just pulled a double, you must be tired."

"Well I'm not!" he shouted at her.

"Honey, calm down and come to bed." He was crying now and he walked over to the couch and slumped down on it. Sara knew he wasn't ok so she got out of bed and walked over to him. "I'm upset too, Gil." She sat down and pushed his hair away from his face. "Gil, I know you're upset too, you don't have to hide it from me."

"I'm going out." Gil stood up, grabbed his coat and room key, and he was out the door. She didn't follow him because she thought he needed his alone time. She walked back to the bed and laid down. She stared at the ceiling until she fell asleep.

Catherine walked into the bedroom where Greg was processing. "I feel so weird snooping threw all of their stuff." Greg looked at Catherine. He opened another drawer. "There is nothing here, why are we even in the bedroom?"

"We have to look through everything." Catherine walked over to the bed. "When you're done over there come processes the bed." Catherine looked around the room. "Sara has added some life to this house, hasn't she?"

"Ya." Greg shut the drawer and walked over to the unmade bed. He took out a swab and took a sample. "Grissom's little soldiers." Catherine looked at him; Greg was too deep in thought to notice. "How did you get Eclie to let us take the case?"

"I have my ways." Greg looked at her. "Everyone else was full." He nodded.

"The only thing evidence in here is evidence of them living here."

"I think you're just embarrassed to be collecting those samples." He looked at her. "I heard about when you walked in on them."

"You did?"

"Everyone knows about it Greg." He shrugged. "Come on, I will finish up in here and you go out there and help Nick."

"Thank you." He left the room and Catherine was left to process.

Sara woke up to Gil stumbling into the hotel room. She got out of bed and walked to him because he looked unsteady. He stood at the door and leaned against the wall. She looked into his eyes. "Gil, are you drunk?"

"No." He walked over to the couch and fell ungracefully onto it. "Ok, maybe I'm a little drunk." Sara walked over to him. "Don't give me that look, Sara. I'm fine." He started to stand. "Let's go to bed."

"I'm not sleeping with you."

"What?"

"Not while you're like this." Sara got a blanket out of the closet and through it at Gil. "You're sleeping on the couch." She walked over to the bed and cried herself to sleep. Gil heard her crying all night and this broke his heart. He knew he caused all of this pain. He couldn't help but shed a couple of tears himself.

The next morning Sara woke up to the unpleasant sound of Gil throwing up in the bathroom. Normally she would have gone in there to comfort him but she thought he deserved it this time. He walked out of the bathroom and sat back onto the couch and groaned. He sat there staring at the ground not knowing that Sara was watching him. There was a knock at the door. Gil didn't move so Sara got up to get the door. She opened the door and Brass walked in. Sara and he sat down talking about the information they have and don't have. Gil was lying on the couch still feeling sick as ever. Brass asked about Gil but Sara never answered. She didn't give Gil any recognition.

Brass told them that they had no leads and if they knew anything to tell them. Sara told him she didn't know anything so he walked over to Gil. "Gil, do you know anything?" Gil sighed. "Gil, are you ok?"

"I don't know anything." Gil felt sick to his stomach so he ran to the bathroom and threw up. He washed his mouth before returning to the couch.

"Gil, are you sick?"

"I guess you could say that."

Brass walked back over to Sara. "What's up with Gil? I've never seen him like this."

"He has a hang over because he went out last night and got drunk." She was really pissed off.

"Sara, take it easy." He whispered. "Nothing like this has ever happened to him before. He doesn't handle these things well."

"I'm not going to forgive him just because you tell me to." Gil was sick again and he was soon in the bathroom. "This is what he deserves."

"Sara, are you sure that you're mad at Gil, or are you only mad at yourself for not being there for Andy when he was taken?" Sara didn't speak. "Am I right?" She looked at the floor. "Think about it." Brass got up and before he left he said, "I'll call you if we find anything." He left and now Sara felt bad. She realized that she wasn't mad at him but mad at herself, just like Jim said.

Nick and Warrick were the last ones at the house. They had collected multiple prints from the front door and the family room. They collected samples from the newly added baby's room, even though the baby slept in the master bedroom. "Hey Rick."

"Ya Nicky?"

"I was just thinking about, what if the kidnapper, you know, killed Sara?"  
"What do you mean? Sara was gone when the kidnapper came in."

"I know but, what if she was here, what would have happened then?"

"The nanny wasn't killed."  
"But they probably didn't know she was here. Gil just hired her a couple weeks ago, what if Sara was the target."

"I don't know; we're just lucky nothing happened to her."

"Ya, just think of how Grissom would feel if Sara was killed and his son was taken."

"Ya, it's got to be hard enough with his kid missing." Nick nodded in agreement. They turned off the lights and left the house.

Sara walked into the bathroom and Gil was leaning over the toilet and was puking his guts out. She sat down next to him and rubbed his hair. He sat back and she caressed his face with her thumb.

That night he was feeling better but still got sick sometimes. Sara was taking care of him the whole time. Gil felt bad that she had to take care of him while their child was the one who needed help. "Sara, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get drunk last night; I just kept trying to make the pain go away. I miss Andy so much."

"I know, I do too and I can't help but feel this is my fault some how."

"Don't say that Sara. It's not your fault. It's no ones fault." He sighed and looked at Sara who was lying in bed as he sat in a chair next to her. "Sara, we will find Andy alive. I promise I will not let him die." He climbed into the bed next to Sara and held her in his arms. "I promised to you that I would take care of my family. I've never broken a promise and I don't tend to start now." He kissed her on the back of her head and she turned to look at him. She gave him a gentle kiss on the mouth. "Sara get some rest. You look exhausted." She nodded and laid her head down on his chest and closed her eyes. He stroked her hair and she felt safe so she let herself drift to sleep.

Gil watched her as she slept but didn't sleep himself. He was thinking of something that might help him find Andy. He thought about the cases that he and Sara worked on lately and one name popped up in his mind. He got out of bed without waking Sara up and picked up his cell phone. He told Brass that he needed to talk to him ASAP. He got dressed and headed out the door with a police officer watching his every move. The police officer gave Gil a ride to his house and Brass was already standing out front. He walked up to Jim "Thanks for coming Jim. I think I have an idea of who might have taken Andy."

"Who Gil? Do you have proof?"

"Come on I will tell you inside. The proof is inside."

"Look, everything is in the lab that has anything to do with the kidnapping."

"That's not what I need. I need something from my closet." They walked inside and Gil rushed to his closet as Brass fallowed. "Got it." He picked up a letter. "Come on, I need to go to the lab."

Jim drove him over to the lab and they compared the letter that Gil had to the ransom. It was a match, the same person that wrote the letter wrote the ransom, and that was what Gil feared. He didn't fear that he knew where his son was, he feared the person who had him. The one person he ever feared in his whole life now had his son. Gil ran the news to Catherine and told her how he got the letter and everything they did with it. Catherine was surprised at the news he had given her but she just had one question. "Grissom, who wrote this letter?"

He sighed and then opened his mouth to speak. "John…John Grissom."

"Your father wrote this?" He didn't move. "Gil, I'm so sorry to say this but we need to go get your son and arrest your father."

"I know. And I'm going with you."

"Gil…you can't. I can't let you go."

"I have to go."

"Ok, but if anyone asks, I found this evidence."

"I know."

They called Brass and he got the warrant and was there to pick up them immediately. They were assisted by ten other cop cars and they soon found them selves at an old house. Gil looked over every square inch of the house before thinking of Andy. Gil remembered living in that house. It looked the same and just like when he was a kid it had no vegetation in front. Not one single tree, not a single flower or bush. It was all concrete with a little bit of grass on the side of the house. He watched as the cops bust the door open and searched inside for the baby.

After about seven minutes they came out and one of the officers spoke. "They want to talk to Sara. Where is she?"

"She is at the hotel." Catherine answered.

"You need to go get her." Brass left to go pick her up and when he got back Sara rushed to Gil and hugged him.

"What's going on Gil?"

"The kidnapper wants to talk to you."

"Are you coming with me?"

He looked up at the cop and nodded. "I will not leave you."

"You don't have to come." Gil didn't listen to her.

One of the cops guided them into the house and led them down a long narrow hallway. Gil could see his old room, all dusty and he wasn't surprised. They stood in front of a door at the end of the hallway. 'My parent's room' he thought to himself. He pushed open the door and saw his father looking out the window holding a gun in one hand and their baby in the other. The man turned around as Gil and Sara stood in his presence, alone.

"Hello ,Sara, hello to you too, Gilbert. Good job not telling anyone about those letter's Sara, I didn't think you could pull it off, but you proved me wrong. Gil I don't know why you didn't introduce me to her earlier, she is a doll."

"What do you want John?" Gil stood in front of Sara.

"You never did like to call me dad."

"Gil, what's he talking about?"

"He never told you, well let me introduce me to you. I'm John Grissom, Gilberts' father." Sara couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Yes, it was a shock to me too when I found out that I was his father. He never did treat me like I was though." He stood. "You really should have been nicer to me, Gil."

"Give me my kid John." Gil was not about to call him dad now. "What do you want?"

"You know what I want."

"What are you talking about?"

Sara walked out from behind Gil. Gil pushed her back slightly. "Give me Andy." John didn't move. "Give me Andy now!" He quickly pulled out a gun from the back of his pants and aimed it at John's head. "I tried to kill you once but this time I will not miss." Sara was so confused at his words. "Now, hand him over." Gil walked over to John and took Andy away from him still holding the gun. He took Johns gun away so he couldn't shoot them but before he knew it Gil was being pushed onto the bed but he still held onto Andy. John took a hold onto Sara and took her gun away from her.

Gil raised his gun again. "Try and shoot me, Gil, I just hope you don't hit Sara." Gil lowered his gun. "That's right, Gil, give up."

"What do you want?"

"I want Sara." He lifted his gun and fired at Gil, hitting him in the arm and he fell back against a wall as John escaped through a secret door. Gil knew he couldn't go after him with a baby in his arms so he slowly walked out of the house with Andy. Catherine ran up to him and noticed that he was bleeding. She called for the paramedics and took Andy into her arms because Gil could barely hold him with his arm.

"Gil, where is Sara?" She looked behind him. "Gil what happened?"

"He took Sara."

"Come on we need to get you to a hospital."

"I'm not leaving without Sara." He tried to run back in the house but the paramedics held him back. "Let me go, I have to get Sara."

Brass walked over to him to try and calm him. "Gil, we have men looking for her right now." Gil didn't stop struggling. He started to feel dizzy. "Gil are you ok?" Gil fell to his knees. "Quick, he is losing blood! We need to get him to the hospital!" Gil never stopped fighting until he completely blacked out.

He woke up in the ambulance and he could hear the paramedics talking to him. "Come on Mr. Grissom, stay with us. Stay here for your son and your wife." He remembered Sara. His heart rate went up. "We have a problem. Look at his blood pressure." He opened his eyes. "He's awake!" He told everyone. "Come on Mr. Grissom, stay with us." Gil tried to stay awake but he lost a significant amount of blood so he blacked out again. "We're losing him!" That was the last thing Gil heard.

He woke up the next day in the hospital. He heard all of the machines beeping and felt the tube down his throat. The nurse walked in with a clip board and started writing down all of his stats. "You're finally awake Dr. Grissom. Do you hurt anywhere?" He tried to talk but he couldn't because of the tube. "Don't speak, just answer by shaking your head." He shook his head to answer her question. "When you start to breath on your own I can take the tube out but don't rush it. It usually takes a complete black out victim, like you, a day after you waking up until I can take out the tube." She started towards the door. "Oh your friend is here. Catherine I think. She has your son with her. I can't let the baby in here but she is able to come visit for a while. Do you want me to send her in now?" He nodded. "Ok, she will be here soon."

Catherine walked into the room and sat next to Gil. "Hey, how are you? Are you doing ok?" He nodded. "I brought Andy, I couldn't bring him in but a can later tonight if you're still awake." He smiled a little. He started to cough. Catherine called the nurse in. "He can't stop coughing."

"It's ok. He is trying to breath on his own but the tube will not let him." She walked over to him and took the tube out. "Is that better? Now try not to talk still because you just got the tube out ok." She left the room.

"Do they…know…anything…about…Sara?"

"Gil, you shouldn't be talking."

"Tell me. How…is…she?"

"We don't know where she is yet." Tears formed in his eyes. "Gil don't cry. We will find her, and you will be out of here in a couple of days, and you will be with Andy." The nurse walked in and told her she had to leave and that she could visit later. "Gil, I'll be back soon, ok. Stay strong." She hugged him the best she could and walked out into the waiting room and resumed playing with Andy.

Gil sat up and leaned against the wall. He couldn't stop thinking about Sara. He couldn't believe he let her go. He wasn't sure if he made the right choice by saving Andy and letting Sara go. Hours passed and he only thought of that one question. Rethinking what happened, if he could have saved them both. Or if he went after Sara and Andy died. He didn't want to think of what was happening to Sara, or what his father was capable of doing to her. He waited and waited for his release. He was going to do all he could to get Sara back.

John walked into the room where Sara was. He walked over to her. She was strapped on a bed, only wearing a small purple, silk night gown. It reminded her of the case she and Grissom had where someone fell asleep on top of someone and choked them to death. John sat down next to Sara. He put his hand on her cheek and stroked it. She turned her cheek away from him. She could only think of what happened to Gil and Andy. He put his hand on her stomach and let it rest there. She shuttered.

"Don't worry Sara, I will not hurt you. My plan is to hurt Gil. I'm going to keep you in here and every hour I will turn down the temperature until you freeze to death. After your dead I'm going to turn myself in and tell them where you are so Gil can see what I put you through. This was never about you, Sara." Another man walked into the room. "Now he might hurt you." He laughed a little. "This is Gil's stepbrother. He can do what ever he wants with you, accept kill you." John walked out of the room and the other man walked closer to her.

Sara was too scared to talk. "It's ok. I will not do anything to bad." He sat on the bed and moved so he was above her but not yet touching. His hands were next to her face and his knees were next to her hips. "Look at me." He forced her face towards his. She shut her eyes. "Open your eyes." He hit her in the face and her nose was now bleeding. "Next time you'll listen to me. I'll be back later." He leaned down and forced his lips against hers. Forcefully ravaging her mouth with his tongue. "Not such a bad kisser." He laughed as he got off of her. "I'll be back soon baby." He shut the door and she was left alone. She didn't want to be left alone, all she wanted was to be with Gil and Andy. What she would give to be back home.

Gil woke up when he heard his door open. Catherine walked in holding Andy. "I think someone wants to see you, Gil." She placed the baby on Gil's chest. "He is happy to see his daddy again. What's wrong, Gil?"

"Every time that door opens I keep expecting Sara to walk in."

"Well you'll be getting out of here today and you can go home and rest. Do you want me to take care of Andy for you or I could call a sitter or do you want to take him home with you?"

"Would you mind taking him? I don't feel like going after all of his needs right now."

"Sure. Well let's get a nurse and see if you can't get out of here." She called a nurse in and the nurse took out his I.V. and he was ready to go. Catherine was pushing him in the wheelchair to her car as he held onto Andy. She helped him into her car and buckled Andy in the car seat. She drove to Gils house and helped him settle in and she was off to go to drop Andy off with her mother and Lindsey and go back to work.

Gil couldn't sit and wait for Sara to come home he had to help find her. He thought of everything that happened from the kidnapping to when he last saw her. He remembered His dad saying something about Sara keeping some letters a secret. He got up and started looking.

Sara woke up and flinched hen she saw Gil's stepbrother sitting next to her. "You must really love, Gil; you say his name a lot in your sleep."

"You watched me sleep?"

"Of course, you're gorgeous. I could watch you dream all night." He put his hand on her thigh and started to move up and down. "I don't want you to dream your time here away, though. I've been waiting for you to wake up for hours." He jumped on top of Sara. "I love the way you squirm, Sara." He addressed her as if he were friends with her. He started kissing her. "I think you like this." He continued to kiss her. He rubbed his hand up and down Sara's leg. He pulled off her underwear and started to play with her clit. She watched his lips form into a smile and started to cry.

Gil looked through everything. He looked through her drawers and through her bathroom stuff. He headed toward the closet. He through hers and his clothes out of the closet and found a box in the back. He pulled it out and opened it. He found lots of letters addressing Sara from his father.

The first letter read

Dear Sara Sidle,

I've been watching you and I want you so badly. I want to see you in my bed. I am a very strong headed person and I always get what I want. If I don't get you I will get your son. If you tell anyone about this letter I will not go after you but after Gil.

Love, John G.

The second letter read

Dear Sara Sidle,

I've been waiting for you. I guess if I want it I have to take it. You should stay at home as long as you can because when you're gone I will get Andy. Remember if you tell anyone about me I will kill Gil.

Love, John G.

The last letter read

Dear Sara Sidle,

I didn't get what I wanted so now I have your son. When your team catches me I will want to talk to you. I will let Andy go if I can get my hands on what I want, you. If anyone gets in the way of my plans then you can say good-bye to your son forever. Remember, mum's the word or else Gils dead too.

Love, John G.

Gil sat there pondering about the letters. Sara must have found the last letter before Gil went home. "She knew that she was going to be taken the whole time. That's why she didn't want me in there with her." He picked up his phone and called Brass. The whole team was over at his house in a matter of minutes. Gil showed them the letters. They all sat wondering how they were going to get to Sara.

"Now that wasn't so bad now was it?" He smiled and got off of Sara. "I climaxed but you didn't. That will be different next time. I'm excellent in bed." He slipped her panties back on. "I like to take them off every time. It excites me." He gave her a quick kiss on her thigh and left her alone.

She couldn't hold back her tears. She felt violated, and disgusting. She could feel him all over her. She could smell him everywhere; she could still taste his vial taste in her mouth. She was mad at Gil's stepbrother but she was even madder at herself for having to put Gil through this and letting Andy grow up without a mom.

She could feel the temperature dropping. She tried to cuddle up as much as her chains would let her. She was still crying. She couldn't seem to stop. She laid there not able to sleep because of how cold it was and also because she was just going to wake up to Gil's stepbrother rapping her again. He was going to violate her over and over again and there was nothing she could do about it.

Gil and the team where up all night, Gil put Andy to bed hours earlier, and the only thing keeping him from his bed was the thought of Sara and lots of coffee. They had nothing until, "What about the envelopes these letters came in?" Greg sounded excited.

"I never found them. But I can go look again." Gil ran back into his room and fell to the closet floor. He searched and found the envelopes under the box the letters were in. He ran out and handed them to the team. "219 Henderson ct."

"Gil, isn't that where you first kissed Sara?"

"Close enough, it is the closest house to the motel."

"I'm starting to think this isn't about Sara, only about you, Gil." Catherine stated.

"Me too. Brass get your guys on the phone and tell them to meet us there. Everyone else follow me there." Gil shouted out the commands. "I just hope she's there. Catherine, would you get Andy?" She nodded and took Andy before leaving with the rest of the team.

They all got in their cars and raced over there. There were at least seventeen cop cars out front. Brass was calling out commands to everyone and Brass knocked open the door and his team spread out looking for Sara. Brass ran downstairs with Gil right behind him. He kicked open a door and there was Sara with Gil's stepbrother, groping Sara.

Gil's stepbrother tried to make a run for it but Brass tackled him to the ground. Gil ran straight over to Sara.

"Sara." He cried, "Good, I'm so sorry."

"Gil." He hugged her and she cried into his grasp. He then realized how cold it was.

"Sara, you must be freezing." He took off his jacket and placed it over her. "Brass! Get something to cut these chains!" He screamed. "I will never let you go again." Brass left to go get some cutters and he had an officer take out Gil's stepbrother. Gil and Sara were alone in the room when they heard a voice from another door.

"Now you two can die together." John screamed at them then pressed a button that shut all the doors. Gil got up and tried the doors. They were trapped.

"Gil, what do we do?" She was so upset. He walked back over to Sara, and looked at her restraints.

"The first thing we need to do is get these chains off." He looked them over. "Watch your head." He placed his foot on the wall and leaned back pulling on the chain. Her first hand was free. He went to the next one and then the next one and finally the last one. Gil's hands were soar and bloody. "Is that better?"  
She picked up Gil's hands. "Gil, your hands."

"Don't worry about me." He sat behind Sara and she put his jacket on. "We need to stay warm. Sara, come her." She crawled onto his lap and snuggled her head under his chin. They could hear the muffled sounds of their panicked friends screaming for them from the other side of the door.

"I love you, Gil."

"I love you too, Sara. I never thought I would get to tell you that ever again. I'm so happy I was able to." He rocked Sara slightly trying to keep them awake. "Sara…"

"Yes Gil."

"I hate to ask this, but, what happened to you? I can't stop wondering what they did to you."

Sara started to tell him the details as he started to cry. "Gil what's wrong?"

"I just hate the fact that my father could allow this to happen to you. Who was the other man that did those things to you?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"No."

She didn't want to make him feel bad but she had to tell him. "He was your stepbrother."

"God Sara, I am so sorry." He hugged her tighter. "I don't see how you could live down the fact that you're in love with the man whose family did that to you."

She took her head out from under his chin and looked him straight in the eye. "It's easy because it's you." Gil tucked her head under his chin once again. "I have always loved you, Gil, and nothing can ever change that." She looked at Gil once more. "Where's Andy?"

"Don't worry, Andy is with Catherine." They heard their team yelling out their names as they banged against the door trying to get in. Sara held his hand and he flinched at her touch.

"Sorry Gil." She picked his hand up. "My god! You're hands are torn up." She looked at the other one. "They are so bloody." He took his hands out of her view. "Gil, let me help you."

"I'm ok, really." He wrapped his arms around her and they could feel it getting colder. Gil shivered, "It must be just above freezing in here." He looked at Sara. "Are you warm enough?"

"Gil, you are the one that looks cold, you don't even have a jacket. Do you want it back?" She started to take the jacket off. Gil stopped her.

"Don't be silly. You need the jacket more than I do." Gil shivered again. They could tell that the temperature was dropping by the minute. "God damit." He muttered.

"Gil?"

"I can't believe that you have to suffer through all of this, all because of my fucking dad!" Sara stroked his cheek. She turned and looked at him. She noticed the bandage on his arm.

"Gil." She was scared; she didn't know what happened to his arm. He looked away. She decided to drop it, for now. "It must have hurt." He looked at her confused. "I mean when you found out it was your father."

"Not really."

"What?"

"Can we drop the subject?"  
"No. I want to know how you could feel nothing." She sounded disgusted in him.

"Just…because."

"Tell me, when my mom killed my dad I hated her. I couldn't believe it. I felt betrayed… so… hurt…so…"

She was cut off. "This is different!"

"How?!" She was mad at him.

"You loved your mom!" He looked away.

"You didn't love your dad?" She talked softer.

"No."

"Why not?"

"He was never a real father. He never loved me. He was never around, and when he was he was either making my mom cry or he was…" He couldn't go any further. He started to cry. She rubbed a tear away from his cheek. "I wasn't surprised when I found out it was my dad because he always like to watch things squirm. He used to love to hurt my pets… and my mom. I wouldn't let him near me so he could never hurt me." He couldn't control his tears and he was now balling. "Then one day, when I was sixteen, I made him leave. This is the first time I have seen him since."

"Gil I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…" She couldn't stand to see him cry. He didn't speak, neither of them did.

Just a couple minutes passed and they were now freezing. They were huddled together and they were shivering, they knew that in an hour they could very well be dead. Sara was in Gil's arms and the jacket she was wearing was now covered in his blood from his hand injuries, they knew that there was nothing they could do to get out, they had to relay on their friends to get them out. Sara was getting tired but couldn't let Gil know or else he would worry so she kept it to herself, trying to keep her eyes open. Sara tried as hard as she could but it didn't help, a yawn escaped her lips. Gil took her out of his arms and held her arms so he could look at her.

"Sara?" He was scared, he knew he had to keep her awake, but how could he do that if he was using all of his energy just to keep himself awake. He stood up taking her with him. "Sara, we need to stay awake." He started to walk around trying to keep them awake and warm. He started to freak out; he was at the door and could hear everyone trying to get in. He tried to yell but it was to cold and his voice only came out in a whisper. "Get us out of here!" Sara looked at him; she has never seen him like this before.

"Gil?" She placed her hand on his face.

"I just can't stand to see you dying right in front of me."

"We are going to be ok, Gil."

"Promise me one thing, Sara" She looked into his eyes. "If you get out of here, don't let Andy forget about me."

"Gil…"

"Please Sara…"

"Gil, don't talk like that…"

"Just promise me!" There was a long pause.

"Ok, I promise. Andy will never forget about you."

"Thank you." Sara yawned again. "God Sara, this is all my fault." Gil yawned. "God damit." He started getting dizzy.

"Gil, you should sit down."

"No, I can't." He shut his eyes. Sara started walking him over to the bed.

"Sit down." He sat down and leaned against the wall. Sara climbed into his lap and once again rested her head on his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too. I really do." He let out a sigh. "Keep talking to me, Sara. Don't let me fall asleep."

"We are going to get out of here. I can't wait until we see Andy. Can you?"

"No."

"What will you do first?"

"I'm going to get you and Andy home and just sit with you and let you know how much I love you."

She didn't know what to say so she just kept asking questions. "Soon Andy will be saying his first words. What do you think they will be?" Tears formed in her eyes.

"Mommy, because you are the best person in our lives."

"He will be taking his first steps and we will have to baby proof the house. And in a couple of months we will be celebrating Andy's first birthday. Everyone will be there; he will blow out the candles, with help from you and me. What kind of cake will it be?" She was crying.

"Chocolate with strawberry filling."

"What kind of frosting?"

"Chocolate, it will be a blue theme because he is a boy and we don't know what he likes yet." She could tell he was getting even more tired.

"In a couple of years we will be dropping him off at his first day of kindergarten." She had to stop because she was crying so hard. Gil rubbed her back. "He will be wearing cute clothes that I picked out and adorable little shoes I picked out for him."

"I'll hate the clothes because I think they are to girly, but I let you buy them for him anyways because I love you and I'll agree to anything that will make you happy." He yawned.

"When he is in junior high, no matter how much we told him not to we find out he was drinking."

"And he will be grounded until he is twenty one years old."

"He will get his permit and we will have to drive with him. Of coarse you will be the one giving him the lessons because I will be pregnant again."

"A girl or a boy?"

"A girl this time. After years of school Andy will be graduating and will be going to college on a baseball scholarship, just like his dad."

"And our little girl, Becky, will be five years old, and a total momma's girl. She will do everything like you."

"And she will have the bright blues eyes that you and Andy have."

"And your curly brown hair." He yawned again.

"And it will start all over again, and we will be even more in love then, than we are now."

"I can believe it. I love you Sara, never forget that." His breathing slowed down and he was asleep.

She got out of Gils grasp and looked into his sleeping face. She kissed him on the lips and held her face in front of his. "I love you too…" Her crying softened. "I love you too." She laid back in his arms, crying her eyes out, and closed her eyes. Soon enough she found herself asleep.

'BOOM' the door swung open. Brass ran straight towards them. "Shit! We need a paramedic in here! Common' you two, wake up! Damit it's freezing in here!" Sara's eyes opened slowly. "Sara!" He grabbed her and pulled her into his arms to warm her up. Once the paramedics came they had to get Gil out first because he was in more critical health than she was. They took Gil out and then came back in for Sara. Brass never left her side. By the time that she was packed into the ambulance Gil was already on his way to the hospital. Brass road with her to the hospital and had to leave her when they took her into the ER.

He walked into the waiting room where everyone else was already sitting and Warrick was holding Andy. Brass could tell they have all been crying. He sat in a chair next to them and everyone looked at them. Greg was the first to speak. "So, do you think they'll make it?"

"I don't know it's too early to tell. They looked horrible."

"Are you ok, Jim?" Catherine walked over and hugged him.

"If only I had found them sooner."

"What happened to them? No one would tell us anything." Nick jumped in.

"They were practically dead when I found them." Catherine let go of him to watch him speak. "They were trapped in a room for three hours that had a…" He wiped a tear from his cheek. "That had a temperature of below freezing." Everyone's face dropped. "They weren't even conscious when we got the door open and I woke Sara up but we couldn't get Gil up, he had a low pulse and was barley breathing. We haven't even woken him up yet." He sighed and started crying, Catherine wasted no time and hugged him again and she started crying again.

They all sat there crying and telling stories that they remember about Gil and Sara. Warrick looked at his watch. "Wow, it's really late I have to get home."

"Here, give me Andy." Greg reached out his hands to grab him. Warrick left and was soon followed by Nick and Catherine. "Hey Brass?" He looked up at Greg. "Tell me the truth, do you think they're going to pull threw alright?"

"I don't know many people that could live after what they went threw but if anyone was to survive, I'm sure that they would be the ones to do it."

"You didn't answer my question. You can tell me…" he was cut off by Andy's load, obnoxious cry. "It's my turn to watch Andy tonight so I have to go get him to bed."

"Go, I can handle it."

"Are you sure? I could always have someone take him for me, or I could call someone to come stay with you."

"I'm fine. I have to go home soon anyways."

"Ok well, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Greg." Greg left with Andy and Brass slumped back into the chair. 'This is all my fault' he thought to himself. 'If I only got in there sooner.' He looked at the doors leading to the ER as if expecting a doctor to come through them and tell him everything was alright. He looked down at his watch and decided he better go. He got up and looked at the door one last time. "I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner" he whispered, and then stood to leave.

Jim laid down in his bed now clean and in his pajamas. He stared at the ceiling but couldn't fall asleep because he couldn't stop thinking about Gil and Sara. He couldn't help but blame himself for what had happened; after all he was the one that left them alone in the room.

Two days past, Jim didn't bother going back to work. He knew he couldn't handle anything big right now. Jim spent his days with a case of beer and his big screen. He never even got dressed unless he had to go to the store. He would lay on his couch day in and day out. He was exhausted and decided to go into his room and catch up on his sleep.

After hours of sitting in his bed, he decided he wasn't going to get any sleep. He got up and got dressed, grabbed his car keys and shut the door behind him. He sat in his car and waited before turning the ignition. He pulled out of the parking lot not knowing where he was about to go. Part oh him wanted to go see Sara and Gil, the other wanted to go straight to a bar and down all his miseries.

He drove around for about a half hour and decided to keep it safe and go to the hospital. Pulling into the parking lot he wondered how safe it would be for him there because of how much stress it put on him thinking of Gil and Sara in their state. Climbing up the stairs to the waiting room he wandered why he was putting himself through this. Opening the door, moving into the entrance room, it was as if he couldn't control his movements.

Trying to stop, but he kept going down the hall. Doors passing him on either side, not noticing anyone around him. He felt as if he was a ghost, walking but not being seen, talking but not being heard, living without being noticed.

Standing in front of Gil's door, hand reaching for the door knob, expecting nothingness inside, the hint of death in the air, and that scared him. He pushed the door open, the whole time wanting to turn around; he stood in the doorway looking at his friend. He saw movement next to the bed and his attention went to someone sitting on the side of the bed, holding Gil's hand, sobbing silently.

She looked up at him. He stared back and walked over to her. He sat next to her and she jumped into his arms and cried even harder. He hugged her back. "Sara…" was all he could say before bursting into tears himself.

The next morning Jim woke up sitting in a chair with Sara leaning against his shoulder with her arm around him. That night before nether of them spoke, they just held each other close until they both fell asleep.

Sara woke up not but ten minutes after Jim. She looked at him and then at Gil. She sat up and stood up. She brushed the hair out of Gil's face and kissed his forehead. She pulled up his covers so that they were covering his torso.

Brass stood next to her. She didn't look up from Gil. She hated seeing him like this, tubes in his throat and wires hooked up everywhere. Sara was the first to speak "I feel so helpless."

"It's all up to him now; he has to fight this battle for himself." He took a deep breath. "Sara, I'm sorry." She turned and looked at him. "I shouldn't have left you two in there alone. This is all my fault."

"No, no Jim. It was no ones fault."

"If I had gotten to you sooner…"

"Jim, stop talking." He shut up. "Listen to me; it was not your fault." The nurse walked into the room and Sara looked back at Gil.

"I'm sorry Sr. but you are going to have to leave now." She took him by the elbow and led him out of the room. He stopped at the door to take one last and then she shut the door. She walked over to him and pushed Sara back slightly to reach him. Sara sat down and watched her work. She dotted down data on her clipboard and then turned to Sara sitting in the chair. "I'm going to get the doctor in here to check on him, I'm sorry but you'll have to leave too miss."

Sara stood and kissed Gil on the forehead one more time and walked out into the hallway and Jim walked to her. "Andy is here; would you like to see him?" She took a deep breath and then nodded her head.

He led her down the hall to the waiting room and everyone stood at her appearance. Nick stood with Andy in his hands. Sara walked over to Nick and took Andy into her arms and brought him into a big hug. Her tears were bitter sweet, she cried because Andy was once again in her arms and because of Gil laying an inch away from death and she couldn't do anything about it.

Sara took Nicks seat and sat down with Andy. "Andrew Alexander Grissom." She needed to say his name to make sure this was real. She looked straight at him. "I never thought I would see you again."

Jim was still standing in the same place as when he and Sara entered. Nick walked over to him. "You look tired, Jim."

"Ya, well, that's because I am tired. I haven't slept in 2 days. I can't help but feel guilty, like it was my fault this happened."

"You have to stop blaming yourself, man." Nick saw Jim look over at Sara. He noticed that no one was talking to her, probably because they didn't know what to say. "This isn't your fault."

"Everyone keeps telling me that. It may not be my fault but it my as well be. I left them in there and now Gil is lying on his death bed."

"Don't say that. He'll be fine."

"You haven't seen him lately."

"No I haven't, but I believe he can make it through this." Jim looked back at Sara. Catherine was now talking to her. Sara didn't seem that interested in the conversation but she was still engaged in it. "Come on, let's go talk with them." Nick walked over to the team with Jim following behind.

Gil's doctor walked through the wide doors and walked over to Sara. "Miss Sidle?"

"Yes?" She stood with Andy. "Is something wrong?"

"No, everything is fine. I wanted to tell you that Gil has woken up."

"Thank god." She breathed out.

"I would like to tell you, he still isn't breathing on his own, but he should be fine once that is under control. But if you would like to see him, I think he would appreciate it."

"Ya, I would like to see him. Can I bring Andy?"

"Yes, you may."

They walked into his room and the doctor left them alone. "Hey, baby. It's good to see you awake." All he could do was blink at her. "I brought Andy." He smiled as much as the tube would let him. He extended his arm out and she walked to him, placing Andy next to him. Andy smiled and held Gil's fingers in his little hands. "He's missed you." She kissed his forehead. "I missed you too." He reached a hand up to caress her cheek.

He looked into her eyes and slowly signed "_I love you_."

"I love you, too." Andy laughed from his spot on the bed and they looked to see him playing with Gil's hand. They smiled and Sara turned to Gil. "I'm glad you're ok."

She kissed his cheek and he held her face with his hand. Everything is going to be ok.

A/N: Please comment! Tell me what you think! And if you want a sequel or not. Ok, that's all I have to say, you know what to do.


End file.
